


Abrupt And Public Confession

by theconsultingstrangevidder



Series: The Tumblr Stories [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: And he loses all control of his mouth in front of other people, F/M, Not Beta Read, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings, Sherlock Holmes Has a Heart, Sherlock is hella smitten with his Molly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 06:00:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20335246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theconsultingstrangevidder/pseuds/theconsultingstrangevidder
Summary: Sherlock loses all control of his mouth and feelings for Molly in front of other people, only to find out that his well-guarded secret wasn't really a secret.





	Abrupt And Public Confession

**Author's Note:**

> This originally was going to be a much longer one shot, but I decided to have it posted as a Six Sentence Sunday on my new writing only blog @the-consulting-strange-writer on Tumblr. You can follow me there if you want to.  
Also, this isn't beta read so any and all mistakes are my own.

“I adore you.” 

He didn’t mean to say it. And he certainly didn’t mean to say it like this, so abruptly or so publicly. But he always admired the way her brain worked, especially when working. He always struggled to keep his jaw in its place when he was watching her process her findings in a dead body. Apparently, with everything been clear between them after Sherringford and with them having entered a romantic relationship, not only he couldn’t control his jaw to stay in place, but not even words coming out of his mouth as well.

So there it was. Out in the open. Sherlock Holmes confessed his feelings for Molly Hooper in front of their friends and Molly’s interns, in the morgue. Great. Not awkward at all. And since time machines don’t exist, he would have to face the music and dance. He would have to see the shock in the interns’ faces and deal with the mockery he would certainly get from his brother when he would find out, maybe even John and Lestrade or the entire Yard after they would hear about this. Because they certainly would hear about this.

With a little effort, he removed his eyes from Molly that had stopped her teaching with his outburst and was staring at him only slightly amused and turned to look at the others. He wasn’t surprised by Molly’s intern looking at him but by the looks on their faces. They didn’t look shocked but… bored? Like somehow this wasn’t news to them? He turned his eyes then only to see John and Lestrade trading money, John with an annoyed expression and Lestrade looking very smug.

Molly cleared her throat and drew his attention back at her. ‘’I adore you too my darling but I’m a little busy right now, what with the teaching and solving a murder case’’, she said teasingly. ‘’Later, when I’m off work and clean I will allow you to show me just how much you adore me’’.

Oh, this woman would be the death of him. ‘’Yes dear’’.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all liked it, please let me know! :)


End file.
